SkyWater
by Ravyntree
Summary: Zim and Dib, each caught in a situation of conflicting interests..
1. SkyWater

_Alright, my first Invader Zim ff. Also, my fist published ff since I was 14! Comments, criticism, and tips welcome._

_N0TE: I realize the Tallest have names, but I have always called them Red and Purple, so I did so in the story._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All credit goes to the brilliant Jhonen Vasquez._

"You honestly think we care what the hell you do?" Tallest Red narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, irritated. Tallest Purple stood beside him, quiet but looking also annoyed with the situation.

"My Tallest, I am trying my best for you," Zim replied, struggling to keep up his cocky attitude.

"We don't care," Tallest Purple chirped up. Red looked at him, then back at Zim and nodded.

"Right. Don't care. Now, go about your 'mission'," he made quotation motions with his fingers? and Purple chuckled.

"But, my Tallest," Zim frowned deeply and sat forward in his seat. "I am doing well here. I know I haven't done much recently, but—"

"Zim," Tallest Red rubbed at his face and sighed. "Look, you fucked up our last mission and you tried to fuck up Impending Doom 2. You are the most useless, pathetic excuse for an invader we have seen in awhile, and that is saying something, considering the worthless midgets we are working with now."

Zim stared at his screen, letting the harsh words sink in. He clenched his fist and growled, "Think what you wish, I am an invader and I shall overcome this filthy planet for you."

"Zim, we don't care about that planet. We were surprised it even was a planet to begin with."

The invader glanced at Tallest Purple, who was shaking his head slowly.

"But.. my Tallest, please. You are.. being irrational. Why are you doing this?"

Tallest Red started to reply, but Purple cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Zim," he said softly. "We will not be contacting you any further. You were merely a source of amusement for us, but now we have more important matters to tend to. We do not have time for you."

Zim looked at the both of them, and knew they were awaiting a reply. He took a breath and said, "Fine. Fuck you all, I hope you burn." He slammed his fist down on the end key and turned the entire monitor off. It was bad enough, the insults, but to be half-ass sympathized with was too much. He turned his seat to face his lab and rose, stepping past GIR.

"Master? What did they want?" GIR asked, turning to watch Zim stride towards the elevator.

"Nothing of interest to us. We will not be seeing them anymore." Zim stepped into the elevator and instructed the computer to take him upstairs. GIR watched him go, then turned on the TV and began watching cartoons.

"They do not know what they have lost in my services," Zim grumbled, crossing his arms behind his back. He tried to think that they simply did not see all that he could be, but he knew inside that their words were true. While he was intelligent, and quite capable, he was not an invader.

He stepped out into the living room and looked around. His base was quite impressive, for the few years that he had been here. He had programmed his security system, computer, and wired the entire base himself. He wasn't too sure about his own taste in decorations, but it was quite passable for a human home.

The invader walked absently over to the closet and looked inside at the robot parents. They needed serious work. He shouldn't have left their invention up to GIR. Zim mentally added that to the list of things to be done. Striding over to the window, he looked out to see dark clouds collecting overhead. It was about to rain, nay, it was going to storm. He watched as a small drop of water landed on the window. Just one, as if taunting him. He sighed, knowing he would be forced to stay indoors until the rain let up.

Turning back to face his home, he felt a sudden crushing depression as it all hit him. He was useless, a defect. His leaders wanted him not, and they were really all he lived for. He cursed himself for how long he had remained in his blissful ignorance. He was hated, how could he have ignored that? They hated him. He hated him, too. He loathed his very being; for all the stupidity, all the wasted time, all the ignorance.. He finally understood. He thought of GIR, and understood him, as well. The poor, devoted little defect. Little piece of scrap metal. Bits of buttons and marbles. At least he had been created for a purpose, even if it had been to give to a defect alien. GIR had far more purpose than he. For a moment, Zim hated GIR. But then he thought of the robot and frowned at himself for thinking such things. GIR was his faithful, loving servant. Useless or not, he, in some way, loved the robot. They were each other's only friend.

Zim glanced over his shoulder as rain began to softly patter against the window. He looked down a moment, then moved into the kitchen where a ladder led to the attic. Ascending this, he pushed open the door and crawled into the upper-most part of his house. Not much was up there, except for some insulation and boxes of random things GIR had collected. He opened one and looked in at the assortment of paper bags, cups, paperclips, and other rubbish GIR had found interesting enough to bring home and store. Shaking his head with a small smile, Zim closed the box and then kicked shut the door. He stepped over boxes and beams carefully until he reached a small window. The rain was still at a soft patter, but was starting to pick up. Wind drove it against the glass from time to time. Zim considered it for several long moments, then unlatched the window and stepped out onto the roof. He gritted his teeth as the sky water burned his skin, but closed the window behind him and climbed to the highest point on the roof. The burning was so intense he nearly retreated, but this was what he wanted. He loved it, the pain made him feel real again. It consumed his mind and he tilted his face upward, closing his crimson eyes and letting it destroy him.

Dib, walking past his computer monitor, happened to pause and look at Zim's house. He had hidden a small camera in the bushes outside Zim's home, and kept an eye on what he did often. He leaned forward a little, looking at the alien on his roof in the rain.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dib tilted his head and as he watched Zim reached his arms up towards the sky. The wind blew his clothes, nearly unbalancing him, but still he remained where he was. Dib shook his head and started to walk away, but he stopped when the invader dropped his arms and fell to his knees. Picking up his coat and umbrella, Dib turned the computer off and hurried over to Zim's house.

He ran past the gnomes and security fields and rang the doorbell. There was a patter sound and GIR, in his doggie disguise, opened the door.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Let me in," Dib commanded, pushing his way inside and marching to the kitchen.

"0kay!" GIR closed the door and flopped back onto the couch, having earlier moved upstairs to watch cartoons.

Dib found the ladder and climbed up into the attic. He wasted no time in going out onto the roof. When he found him, Zim lay curled up on the small bit of flat roofing. Dib stepped over to him carefully, wary of what he might be doing.

"Zim?"

The alien was shivering, his skin burnt as if someone had takes a match to him. The rain had eaten through in places like acid, causing him to bleed and exposing bone. Strange enough, Dib thought, his blood was just as crimson as any human's. He had figured it would be something like green or yellow.

"Zim, what are you doing?" He stepped up to the alien's crumpled form, holding his umbrella over him to shield him from the rain. Zim opened his eyes just slightly and tilted them up at the human. Dib noticed that he didn't even have his disguise on.

"Get up," Dib growled. Zim closed his eyes again and didn't move. He stayed still even when Dib kicked at him a couple times.

"Fine, burn." Dib turned to walk away, taking his rain-shield with him. Zim winced and moaned softly when the water began pelting him once again. Dib glanced back and debated a moment. He sighed and returned to the alien. Not understanding the alien's intentions but unable to leave another living creature in such pain, he folded and tucked the umbrella under one arm and lifted Zim's limp body. He wasn't very heavy, not even compared to the human's small form.

Dib carried him back into the attic and laid him on an even stack of boxes.

"Zim?" He leaned the umbrella against a support beam and shifted the alien onto his back. He seemed unconscious, and it was no wonder, judging from the degree of his injuries. Dib glanced around, wondering what to do. He considered leaving him here, maybe telling the robot. But something about the invader drew at his merciful side. He took off his jacket and began carefully drying off Zim. He tried to soak the water from his clothing, but his jacket was not very good for such a thing. Dib laid his coat over him, then went downstairs to look for something better.

He returned a short time later with some shirts and a couch pillow he had found. Lifting the alien's head, he placed the pillow under it and then began drying him off better. The burns were severe, but he didn't think it would take long to heal. Dib had also brought some bandaging he found in a cupboard. He wasn't sure how to clean the wounds without water, so he simply began wrapping the worst of them with the soft cloth bandages.

When he was finished, he took a seat on a box to wait, taking a book from his pocket to read. He loved pocket novels, such as the ones Stephen King's work was typically made into. At the moment, he was working through Dreamcatcher. He settled back to read and wait.

It was hours before Zim began to awaken. He opened his eyes a bit, and immediately turned to his side and was sick on the floor next to the boxes. Dib glanced up in disgust, grateful the alien had turned not to the side he was sitting on. Zim groaned and drew in a breath, but coughed after he did so. Some of the water had gotten into his mouth and burned his throat, and the cold air hurt to breathe. He shifted to his back once again and closed his eyes, completely unaware of Dib's presence. He was not awake enough to think about what had happened.

Dib looked back down at his book, not really sure what to do. He supposed he should have seized the alien while he had the chance, but it was too late to run to his house and gather any captive equipment. So, he kept reading, wondering what the outcome of this could be.

Zim laid where he was for a time, not thinking, only feeling the horrendous pain that racked his body. When his mind began to start again, the question came of, what happened? He opened his eyes and blinked at the wooden rafters of his attic. He shifted, could feel something warm laid over him, and looked to the right of him. Dib looked back at him. Zim instantly narrowed his eyes and growled, "Earth boy!" He coughed, then attempted to sit up.

"Alien," Dib replied curtly.

"What.. what are you doing here? What's going on? Tell me!" Zim sat up, feeling his mending skin tear, but he ignored it. His PAK glowed dark red on his back, the orbs swirling as it restarted and attempted to heal him at too fast a pace. Zim growled, feeling it draining energy from him_ (for it ran off energy from his own body)_ and reached behind him to press a button on the bottom. The PAK dimmed to a less-angry color and he sighed, feeling its effect on him.

"You were on the roof. In the rain," Dib replied. "I didn't think it was good for your health."

"You.. you lie!" Zim spat, shifting to a sitting position on the edge of the boxes. He was weak, but he wouldn't let that get in his way.

"Zim, you should probably chill." Dib closed his book and stood. Suddenly, a claw arm shot from Zim's PAK and seized him by the throat. It slammed him against the support beam and Zim rose to his feet.

"Don't tell me what to do, Earth child!" Zim glared up at him as Dib kicked his feet, clutching at the arm to keep from choking.

"Let me down!" The human cried, struggling. Zim ignored him, lost in thought as he tried to re-orientate himself with consciousness. He glanced around the attic, taking note of the bloody shirts and coat that he had knocked to the floor when he rose. As he was observing, something sharp bit into his arm. He instinctively flung the human to the floor and, his spider-legs emerging from the PAK to assist him, crawled defensively atop the boxes he had lain on.

Dib sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Zim glanced at his arm and saw a small throwing-knife embedded in his flesh. He pulled it free and threw it at his enemy. Dib's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way of it.

"Fuck! Zim, stop it!" Dib cursed, getting to his feet and glaring at the alien.

"Get away from me!" Zim cried. He shifted on the boxes tensely, the mechanical legs shaking. Dib picked up his knife and tucked it away in a row of others on his belt. Zim started to shout at him again, but his PAK began flashing red again. The alien felt light-headed, and before he could react, he collapsed as his strength ebbed away quickly from using the PAK. Dib watched with satisfaction as he crumpled atop the boxes limply. He stepped closer, multiple insults dancing on the tip of his tongue. He stopped when he saw that the invader was barely breathing. Sighing, Dib shifted him back onto the boxes comfortably and tucked his coat around him, as he was shivering.

The human returned downstairs and shook GIR, who was sleeping on the couch.

"GIR, wake up."

The little robot sat up and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"Your master needs help. Can you contact his superiors and ask them to come get him?" Dib watched the robot look at him blankly.

He then replied, "Master needs help?"

Dib nodded impatiently. "Yes, now go call his leaders or whatever."

GIR thought back on what Zim had told him earlier and frowned. "But, Master said we won't be able to see them anymore."

"What?"

"They told him he was.. a useless, pathetic excuse for… amusement? And they didn't have time for him."

Dib frowned. He glanced at the attic door, then back at GIR. "They told him that?"

GIR nodded. "Yeah. And other stuff too. And Master got real mad." He yawned.

Dib rose from where he had crouched next to GIR and rubbed the back of his head. Pacing back into the kitchen, he paused by the ladder.

GIR watched him, then went back to sleep in an instant.

"So that's why.." Dib shook his head. Zim really was a failure. Even his own leaders hated him. Dib wanted to smile, but he didn't feel the contempt he thought he would. Instead, he just felt sorry for the stupid alien.

He ascended to the attic again.


	2. Capture

_Chapter two, bitches! Enjoy._

_N0TE: Thanks to P!nk, The Pretty Reckless, and Rihanna for inspiring music for this story._

Dib climbed into the attic and looked to the boxes where he had left Zim. The alien was not there. A creeping sense of dread slid over his mind and he didn't have time to turn before something struck him across the back of the head. He fell to the floor and rolled to his back, blinking spots from his eyes and raising an arm to deflect attack. Zim stood over him, holding the umbrella. He narrowed his crimson eyes and lifted it threateningly.

"What are you doing in my house, Dib-thing?" he growled.

"I saved your fucking life!" Dib sat up and glared, wishing he hadn't ever come here.

"Nobody told you to! How dare you interfere with an invader's business!" Zim threw the umbrella down and stomped away from the human. He walked over to the window and stared out at the rain.

_I should fucking kill him,_ Dib thought as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. _To think I felt sorry for him.._

Zim placed his hands on the windowsill and leaned on it heavily, tired from all the stress and injuries. He knew full well that no matter how hard he tried, he was at the mercy of the Earth boy. He could only try to keep up his tough appearance.

Dib picked up his umbrella and walked over to Zim. He opened it quickly in his direction, sending droplets of rain flying onto the alien. Zim flinched and gritted his teeth together, but did not give the human the satisfaction of a reply. Dib smirked and shook the umbrella, then tossed it down and crossed his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, leaning back against a support beam. Water slid slowly down the back of Zim's head, leaving a bloody scratch behind it. The alien did not reply. Didn't even move. Dib, frustrated with the situation, gave him a hard kick to the back of his right knee. Zim clutched at the windowsill but fell to his knees weakly despite his efforts. He leaned his head against the wall beneath the window and snarled half-heartedly. Dib watched him, disgusted by how ungrateful and pathetic the alien creature was.

"You truly are a failure," he said, holding his pitiful feelings no longer. "GIR told me all about your leaders. They hate you, don't they? You fucked up even on your own planet, didn't you?"

Zim closed his eyes and sighed.

Dib continued, "Let me guess… They didn't send you here for any mission. They sent you here to get rid of you!" He laughed, placing his hands on his hips and grinning. "That's why you were on the roof. You couldn't stand the pain of failure so you tried to drown it out with physical pain. Am I right, creature?"

Zim tilted his head up to look out the window. The rain had stopped, and the clouds were slowly moving on. He saw the dying sun spreading its dusty rays across the undersides of the clouds as it was revealed. He smiled, for as much as he hated this world, it was a beautiful sight.

"What is it, alien? What are you grinning at?" Dib continued taunting him, even as he slowly got to his feet and pushed the window open. Droplets of rain fell onto his hands and soaked through his gloves but he didn't care. He smiled out at the sun.

"It's beautiful," the invader whispered.

"Yeah, and it's ours. Not yours. You don't own any such thing, do you?"

Zim turned to him, anger like a fire in his eyes. "0ur Irken sun is a thousand times better than your pathetic Earth light!" He pushed past Dib and marched over to the door. Here the alien paused, unsure if he could get down the ladder safely. He began descending anyway, not really caring.

Dib made a face of discontent, then followed him.

Zim reached the floor and had to pause for a breath. He then straightened up and marched towards the front door.

"Where are you going, Zim?" Dib demanded.

Zim paused by the door, reaching to place a hand on it for support. He glanced around for GIR, but didn't see him. He must have returned to the downstairs. Zim turned to his enemy and smiled.

"Where is your father?" he asked.

Dib frowned a little, not knowing what to say. "He's.. uh, at the lab. Working."

"When was the last time he came home?"

"It was just.. a few nights ago."

Zim grinned. "When was the last time he listened to you? Told you he loved you? What about your sister? Does she care about you?"

Dib's frown deepened as the alien spoke.

"What about your classmates, huh? Your teacher?" Zim continued. "How do they treat you?" He saw the human open his mouth to reply but didn't give him the chance. "How about all of humanity? How do they see you? Like shit. They treat you as if you are an alien, a stranger in their presence. None of them care."

"That's not true!" Dib snapped.

"Face it, Dib! We are outcasts, playing a losing game for teams that never wanted us as players."

Dib looked away from the invader, knowing he was right. Zim smiled at this, knowing the human understood. His antennae laid flat against his head and he sighed, wondering what he accomplished. He shut the fucking human-worm up, but to what purpose? His eyes closed as he thought of what to do now.

A sound caused him to look up, and when he did he was face-to-face with Dib. Cold steel pressed against his throat and he stumbled back against the door. Dib stepped up to him, holding the blade to the alien's throat. They looked eye to eye with each other and locked in a stare. Zim regarded his enemy with a cold calm, awaiting his next move.

Dib held his position firmly, glaring at the creature he so hated. Now he was at the advantage. He was the one holding the knife, the power.. He grinned slowly as he pictured the alien falling at his feet, bleeding and screaming. He thought of what the others would think of him; how they would praise him for his discovery of alien life. How they would call him a hero for saving the Earth from this creature. They would thank him for ridding them of this disgusting thing.

"Will they?" Zim asked quietly. Dib frowned, stepping back.

"W-what?"

"Will they praise your name? Will they appreciate you?"

Dib backed away quickly from the alien. "Stay the fuck out of my head!"

Zim reached up and rubbed at his throat. "Stay the fuck in your own head then. You think too strongly."

Dib took another step back and tried to block his mind of all thoughts, not wanting the creature invading his privacy. Zim looked down and pulled the glove from his left hand, considering the painful burns upon his skin. He was healing slowly, but the effort was tiring him more and more. He needed rest, but not with the human here.

"Leave me, Dib-thing. I have business to attend to." Zim pulled his glove back on and walked over to the elevator. He pressed a button, bringing the chamber out of the floor, but as he was stepping onto it something clasped around his throat. He stopped and turned.

_I have you now, alien. Think what you wish, they WILL be in awe at the sight of you._

Dib's thoughts projected into Zim's mind powerfully, and he quickly closed himself off to the contact.

"Leave, Dib."

The human smiled and pressed a button on the small remote in his hands. Instantly, electric pain shot through Zim. He cried out and fell to the ground, writhing and clawing at the collar. Dib laughed and pressed the button again, sending his enemy into convulsions.

When he stopped, Zim was panting and gasping for breath, his heart pounding from the pain. He curled up tightly for a few moments as he caught his breath.

"GIR!" he cried when he could. "GIR, help me!"

Dib shocked him again and his cries were cut off.

"Come with me, Zim."

"Never!"

More pain.

After a few more shocks from the collar, Zim dragged himself to his feet and staggered over to Dib. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth from where he bit himself, and he was shaking badly.

"Good, now let's go."

Zim followed him unhappily, glancing around for a way to escape. He considered the distance at which the collar's signals began to weaken, and considered making a break for it. But he did not have his disguise on, so running around the city would not be a good idea. The alien reluctantly followed his captor, shielding his face with cupped hands as they emerged outside. He pinned his antenna against his head and kept his eyes covered as they walked towards Dib's house.

"Can we move a little faster?"

"Silence, alien!"

They stepped into Dib's darkly-lit home and Zim closed the door quickly, grateful that no humans had been around. He looked at Gaz sitting on the couch, playing a video game.

She glanced back, then went about her business.  
"Gaz!" Dib cried. "Look! The alien! I have him captured, and without his disguise!"

She didn't look up.

"Just wait 'til dad gets home!" Dib began walking towards the basement, indicating at Zim that he should follow. He did, keeping an eye on Gaz the while. She never moved from her game.

Dib led Zim into a sectioned-off part of the basement which held his lab equipment. There were several things of interest, but nothing the alien's own technology couldn't compete with, or even surpass. There is only so much humans can invent.

"Here, get in," Dib pushed a button and the glass door to a containment cage in the corner slid open.

"I'm not getting in there," Zim protested.

Dib lifted the remote in his other hand threateningly. Zim crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy. Dib pressed the button and Zim, although he tried, could not help but cry in pain and wince away from the human.

"In."

He inched towards the containment chamber, then grabbed a table near it and flipped it over in Dib's direction. Instruments and such flew towards him, and the human raised his arms to deflect them things. Zim took his chance and ran towards the stairs. He was partially up the steps when the collar shocked him violently, causing him to fall down the stairs and writhe at their foot.

Dib ran over and kicked the alien angrily.

"Don't fuck with me, Zim!" he snarled, holding down the button and watching his foe struggle and cry. When he stopped, Zim curled up and whimpered softly, licking at his lips where he had bitten them. Dib stepped back and commanded him to get up. He did so slowly, shaking and refusing to look at the human.

"Good," Dib smiled. "Now go get in the goddamn cage."

Zim obeyed him, staggering over and stepping into the small metal box. The glass slid shut and he looked around at the cold stainless steel walls. There were several slits in the metal, large enough for him to fit his arm out of. He sat down against the back wall and stared out through the glass, watching Dib pick up the things he had thrown. The boy glared at him from time to time, but he didn't change his deathly expression.

When he was finished, Dib cracked his back and smiled in at Zim.

"You look so good in there. The Swollen Eyeballs will be highly pleased with my find. I'm glad I saved you from being dissolved." He chuckled and walked away, leaving Zim to himself.

A lone ceiling light illuminated his side of the room. He considered it for awhile, having nothing better to do.


	3. Darkness

_To those of you who have followed my story this far, I want to thank you. I have received wonderous numbers of favorite story adds, subscriptions, and messages about this story. I appreciate all of it, and hope my writing continues to please you guys._

_**N0TE** Sorry it took me so long to post this. Some serious shit has been going on around here and I didn't have a chance to write. Hope it's worth the wait._

The light fixture got old quick. Zim sighed at it for not entertaining him further, then cast a look about his enclosure. Not much to it. Just steel and glass. He moved over to one wall of the containment and peeked out through the slits in the metal. The table he had overturned was close by, but just out of his arm's reach. He noticed several interesting things on it, and tilted his head with an idea. At will, one of the mechanical spider-legs emerged from his PAK and poked through the bars. He reached it towards the table and attempted to drag it closer. When this failed, he picked at the items on it, turning them over and around and studying each.

0ne in particular caught his interest; it seemed to some sort of human gun-like device, but made of cheap materials. He hooked the trigger-guard on the metal tip of the spiderleg and brought it over to himself. Snatching it, he brought it inside the containment and sat back to look it over. It was made of red-dyed plastic, with a few tiny screws holding it together. Zim silently scoffed the human technology. The gun made an odd sound, and had a shifty weight to it, he noticed. But he did not understand. He didn't really need to. He had a weapon, and he could get free if he played his cards right.

So, the alien hid his gun in the corner of his cell and waited.

He was not blessed with patience, and this was tested at an extreme. It must have been hours before the Dib-thing returned.

"My father will be coming home soon," he exclaimed as he approached Zim. "He will be impressed to see what I have accomplished. No more will he mock me or my studies!"

Zim sat quietly and watched him, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"And what have you been up to?" Dib asked, raising a brow and coming to a stop in front of the cage. Zim shook his head slowly and grinned.

"Fuck you, Dib."

Dib frowned, then narrowed his eyes. "Really? You are going to mock me in _there_?"

"Go burn in your human hell."

The human growled and took the remote from his pocket. He pushed the button to open the glass, but suddenly Zim pulled the gun from behind him and shot the human.

Water hissed through the gun's barrel and Dib wiped at his face when it squirted in his eye. Zim frowned and looked at the gun.

"What sort of chickenshit device is this?" He turned it over and then understood the sloshing sound within.

Dib wiped his face with his coat sleeve and snatched the waterpistol from Zim.

"It is a water gun, Zim. A human child's toy." He glanced down at it, then grinned. "But it's a nightmarish invention for you.."

He squirted Zim, wetting his face. The alien screamed and brushed it away quickly as his skin began to burn.

"No! Stop!"

Dib laughed and squirted him again, then closed the glass door. Zim squirmed and flailed as the water sizzled into his flesh. He snatched the bandages off his head and used them to wipe at the water. He glared up at Dib.

"Curse you.."

Dib just laughed and walked away, leaving the toy on a table near the stairs.

Zim sank back against the wall and sighed, neatly folding the bandages and setting them next to him. He reached up to rub at his scarring burns, now further mutilated by the water from the toy. He wondered what GIR was up to, then was disgusted with himself for not thinking of GIR earlier. He extended the holographic communicator from his PAK and tried to summon GIR. It fuzzed to life and showed him nothing but static while white noise sounded over the microphone.

"What..?" Zim tapped it gently, then growled and put it away. Dib had set up a magnetic field around the cage that blocked communicative devices. He had obviously been studying Zim for a long time, and was fully prepared for him. The alien kicked the glass in anger, cursing in his native tongue. He looked up as Dib plodded back down the steps, followed by his father.

"What is it you want again, son?" the professor was asking.

Zim's eyes widened and he backed away to the corner quickly. The two humans approached and he panicked, not knowing what to do. He quickly curled up, his back facing them.

"See dad, it's an alien!" Dib grinned in at Zim. Professor Membrane leaned down and peered into the cage.

"That's just your foreign friend from down the road, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes! I mean, no! We aren't friends."

The Professor straightened and turned to walk away. "You two have fun playing, now. I must be returning to the lab."

"Dad! Wait! Just listen to me, he's an—"

"Not now Dib," he paused by the stairs and looked at the boy. "I have work to be done."

Dib watched as his father left him, then turned angrily to Zim.

Zim sat up and looked over at him. A small smile of satisfaction crossed his face. Dib narrowed his eyes and stepped over to the glass.

"Fuck you, Zim," he growled.

"No thank you Dib-boy." Zim grinned, rising and looking at him.

Dib considered him darkly for a few moments, then smiled and walked away. He paused at the top of the stairs and turned off all the lights, leaving Zim in complete darkness.

Zim sat against the back of his containment cage and closed his eyes, undaunted by the darkness. He drifted into the restful state that was sleep for him.


	4. Dying

Zim was left in the basement for several days without light, food or drink. There was not much that could contain an invader, thanks to their specially-designed PAK, but, as mentioned before, Dib had spent a long time studying him. The containment was not just a cage, it was a specifically-constructed holding area. The glass and steel were thick, and reinforced with some type of coating that deflected laser beams. The entire basement, Zim discovered, was void of transmissions because he had attempted to contact GIR by extending the microphone outside of the steel bars.

It was all very calculated and well-planned. Zim was secretly impressed by the human's intelligence.

Zim pondered why the human professor did not think it odd that Dib was keeping his 'foreign friend' in a cage in the basement for so long. Then he figured, the man was so busy he had most likely forgotten all about him.

Zim was lying partially curled up in one corner, facing the wall, when Dib finally returned for him.

The human turned on all the lights with the intention of blinding the alien and strode over to his cage.

"Well Zim, how's it been, stuck here in the dark?" Dib crossed his arms and grinned down at the alien's still form. He waited for a response, but was not granted one.

"Zim?" Dib tapped the glass. He looked closer and watched, but the alien did not stir, even for breath. Dib quickly opened the glass and stepped in, dropping to one knee beside the alien. He turned him to his back and saw that he was pale, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly.

"Zim, wake up." Dib shook his a little, but he didn't move. He seemed void of life. Dib stared down at him in shock, unbelieving that his enemy was gone. He didn't really register what had happened, as sometimes happens to people when something traumatic suddenly happens. Dib lifted Zim, not really thinking as he tried to wrap his mind around the alien's death.

"Damnit.." he whispered.

Dib carried him to a table and laid him on it, then turned away from him as he thought of what to do now. He heard a scraping sound, like metal against metal, and looked around. He turned to the alien reluctantly and gasped.

Zim glared down at him from the table. He was risen up on his PAK's spider-legs and panting, having held his breath.

Dib stumbled back from him, startled and confused. Zim shifted his weight and snapped one of the legs at the human, the sharp metal tip slicing his cheek. Dib clamped a hand over it, blood trickling between his fingers, and backed away more. He was defenseless, having completely believed the alien to be helpless, dead even.

Zim trembled with effort but leaped straight up from the table. He twisted in the air and snatched onto one of the light fixtures on the ceiling. Not taking his eyes from Dib, he sliced through one of the wires, destroying the light. Dib watched him with wide-eyes, then dashed for the stairs.

Zim leaped to the ground, landing directly in front of the human. He hissed through pointed teeth and Dib scrambled back, fearful of him. Zim grinned, then crawled up the stairs with inhuman grace and speed. He punched in the light-switch and ripped it out of the wall. All the lights went out except one in the far corner of the Professor's lab.

Dib blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting. When he could see again, he looked around quickly. Zim's crimson eyes, narrowed to slits, peered at him from around the corner of the room's divider. Dib watched as he moved out into sight, moving slowly and never taking his eyes from the boy. Dib backed away towards a cabinet, reaching a hand behind him. When his fingers touched the wood, he turned and yanked open the third drawer quickly. He snatched a syringe and chose a vile containing a dark liquid. Turning back to face Zim, he saw the alien mere feet from him, watching him. Dib could only make out his outline and eyes in the darkness. He opened the syringe package and put it together with shaking hands.

Zim seemed in no hurry. He could hear paper crinkling, and saw the human holding something, but didn't see it as any threat to him. He shifted his weight from side to side periodically, growing weaker as time progressed. His PAK had begun to flash dark red, warning him that it needed charging. He had to get back to his base within the hour. If he didn't charge his PAK… well, it would mean the end of him.

Zim considered attacking the human, having him in such a rare and vulnerable state. But his own life was worth more than revenge. He backed away a little, then turned and moved towards the stairs without saying a word. He would let the human-worm lie in his confusion and fear awhile longer. And now that he knew the layout of his home and lab, Zim would return at a later time to strike his revenge.

He was half-way to the stairs when he felt something small stab into his back. The invader snarled and whipped around, one of the mechanical legs striking Dib to the floor. Reaching behind him, Zim took hold of the thing and pulled it from his back. He knew what the object was before he even looked it it.

"Pathetic, Dib," he growled, throwing it down with enough force to shatter it.

Dib just stared up at him quietly, waiting.

"Do you really think any Earth-potion will stop me?" Zim dropped to his feet as his PAK weakened to the point of not being able to support him on the spider-legs.

Dib got up slowly and watched the alien, a smug look on his face. Zim turned and continued towards the steps. He began to stumble after perhaps four or five steps. When he reached the base of the stairs, he collapsed.

Dib walked over to him and kicked him onto his back. Zim was struggling to remain awake. He looked up at the human through glazed eyes.

"My PAK.." Zim whispered.

Dib, out of curiosity more than anything, leaned down to hear him better.

"Please.. take me home.." Zim blinked slowly and clenched his hand slowly into a fist.

"Right, yeah. I'll get right on that."

Zim grabbed Dib's leg tightly, using the last of his strength. Dib started to pull away, but crouched next to the alien when he released him.  
"Dib.. My PAK needs to be charged. " Zim closed his eyes. "I will die within the hour.."

Dib considered him, then rose and crossed his arms. "And I care?"

Zim said no more. His PAK continued to swirl and flash dark red, very nearly the color of blood. Even as Dib watched it was dimming. He thought over the alien's words and was in conflict with himself. He didn't exactly care for Zim to die, but he wasn't about to save him either. Not after all the shit he had been through.

Dib sat next to him as he mulled over what to do. And all the while, Zim's life support was trickling away.


	5. Home

Dib walked upstairs, leaving Zim lying on the floor in the basement.

He could hear rain once again pattering against the roof and windows. It was dark out now. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 11:23. It was 10:55 when he last checked, right after the alien had silenced. He didn't have much time to think of what to do with him.

Zim was completely unconscious at this time, but he would awaken before long. Dib hadn't had the time to fill the syringe fully.

Dib stared out the window at the rain and lightening. Gaz was still on the couch, playing her game.

"Did Dad go back to the lab?" he asked her.

"Yeah, now don't bother me." She turned away from him, trying to concentrate on the thrilling Vampire Piggie Hunter.

Dib nodded and returned to the basement. He walked over to Zim and looked down at him. The fading lights on his PAK pulsed brighter and dimmer to the alien's heartbeat. Dib paced around the basement. He considered giving Zim a second, stronger dose to put him out, then recharging his PAK and returning him to his cell. The problem being that Dib had no clue how to recharge it. He supposed he could ask the robot, but would not GIR realize something was screwy and attack Dib? He didn't think so, but he couldn't take that chance.

He was pondering what he could do here in his lab for the PAK when Zim began to awake. The alien moaned and turned his head to the side, blinking his eyes open. He looked at Dib through blurred vision.

"Dib..?" The alien was confused, not remembering why he was here.

"What?" Dib turned to him.

Zim shifted, but felt very weak. He sat up with effort and looked around, slowly remembering what happened. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he glanced at the PAK on his back. The lights began to flash irregularly.

"Dib," he looked back up at the human. "I need to get home."

"You told me," Dib replied coldly.

Zim growled and struggled to his feet. He waivered dangerously, but moved towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dib took the collar's remote from his pocket.

Zim didn't reply. He was using the last of his strength to ascend the stairs. He was forced to use his hands to balance himself, and looked rather silly crawling up the steps.

Dib tapped the button, but thought better of it and put the remote away.

Zim pushed open the door and fell into the living room. All the lights were off, for Gaz had gone to bed.

Dib followed close behind him, watching. Zim hurried best he could to the front door, but stopped in dismay as he saw the rain.

"Well, go on." Dib chuckled.

Zim stared at the window, remembering the agony of the rain's acid touch upon his skin. But he opened the door, head down, and stepped out, biting his lip hard as the water began to strike at him.

Dib watched as he stumbled down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. The rain visibly burned him, yet he made no sound of protest against it.

Zim knew his home was an entire block away from Dib's. He tried not to think of it as he shuffled along through the puddles on the sidewalk.

Dib picked up his umbrella and followed Zim curiously. The alien got perhaps nine yards from the house before he fell to his knees. He struggled to get up again but ended up collapsing to the sidewalk. He curled his arms around his face and laid his head against the cold concrete. His transmitter emerged from the PAK, but portrayed no signal, having not the energy to.

"GIR!" Zim cried out, not realizing the transmitter's failure. "GIR, help me.."

Dib stepped over to him and, having memories of how this all started, held his umbrella over the alien. As he watched, the PAK's lights had faded to pink instead of red. They swirled slower than before, and flickered with each dying beat.

Dib leaned down and lifted the alien. He checked his watch. It was 11:40.

He carried Zim through the rain, struggling to hold him and the umbrella. When he reached his house, he kicked on the door.

"GIR!" Dib shouted as loud as he dared. "GIR! 0pen the door!"

A moment later the door opened and GIR, in doggie disguise, looked up at him.

"Hi!" he beamed.

Dib stepped inside and dropped the umbrella.

"How does Zim recharge his PAK?"

GIR closed the door and tilted his head. He slipped out of his costume and suddenly flashed into duty mode. His eyes scanned over Zim's limp form and he seized the alien from Dib without a word. He marched over to the elevator and took him downstairs.

Dib watched, confused, then followed them down when the elevator came back up.

GIR had laid Zim on a table and was rushing around the base at incredible speed. Dib watched as he connected a few wires to the PAK. Dib checked his watch. It was 10:46.

"GIR, you might want to hurry.."

GIR ignored him. He was locked in duty mode, as happened to all SIR units when their masters were in danger. He turned on a few machines and energy began to pour into the PAK. Dib wondered why the Irkens ran off such a fragile and needy system. He then wondered how long the PAK lasted, fully charged.

GIR stood beside Zim, watching unblinkingly. The PAK's light went white as it received power.

Zim began to struggle, gasping at the air as the PAK's oxygen supply ran out. GIR picked up a mask and set it over his master's face. He calmed quickly as he could breathe again.

Dib watched, fascinated with the Irken technology. It was so advanced, yet Zim was nothing without it to support him. But then, Dib thought, humans could not survive on another planet without some type of support as well.

_We are so alike and so different,_ he thought as he observed the scene.

GIR turned his head to look at him, and Dib tensed for a moment, wondering what the robot would do. GIR walked over to him and said, "You have been deemed a threat. Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

Dib quickly moved into the elevator and ascended to the upstairs, trusting the robot's words.

He stepped out into the living room a moment later and looked about.

"Man, Zim is bad a decorating."

Dib then picked up his umbrella, hurried back to his own home, and went to bed, figuring there was nothing left to be done. He tucked a knife under his pillow, in case the alien should decide to attack him in the night. Attack was inevitable, he knew. It was just a matter of when.. and where.

_**N0TE** If you are wondering where I get all of my ideas for how the PAK works, I have read extensively into the scripts and IZ information provided by Jhonen Vasquez. He has explained it all in his blog, as well as on some main IZ websites. If you can find them, I suggest you read the canceled scripts. They explain a lot, especially 'End'._


	6. End

The next day passed with no event. It was Friday, and Dib went to school as usual. Zim was not there.

He wondered if perhaps the alien had died, but how could he know? He could only wait and see.

Back at his base, Zim was lying low as he recovered. The PAK failure and rain-torture combined had significantly weakened him. As he waited, he plotted his revenge for the Earthling.

GIR had assisted him in removing the shock-collar, and Zim wished he could gain access to its remote so he could power it as well. He wanted to spend his time researching, but he decided against it in the end. It was too much work for him to handle.

Now that his mission and his world were nothing to him, Dib was really all he had left. And he planned to make destroying Dib his last mission, before destroying himself.

It was Saturday afternoon when the two met again. Dib was traversing his way home from a walk he had taken to clear his head. It was a nice day out, compared to Thursday. The sun was out, but partially hidden behind white clouds.

Dib was passing a lonely part of town when something struck his shoulder from behind. Turning, he saw Zim and frowned deeply.

Zim tossed another stone at him.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked uneasily. He cast an eye over the scars that marked Zim's face.

"How have you been, Dib?" Zim smiled.

"Um.. alright. And… you?"

"Just fine. A few more marks than I wanted, but its fine all the same." He reached up and ran a finger down a particularly unsightly scar that ran from his brow down his cheek.

Dib nodded slowly and glanced about. There was no one around. He put a hand into his pocket and felt the switchblade there.

"What do you want?" Dib asked. He felt something behind him and spun quickly. GIR stood in his doggie suit, staring up at him.

"HI!" he beamed and then ran over to Zim, giggling. Zim reached over and petted his head silently, staring at Dib with an expression most unreadable.

Dib watched him a moment, then turned and hurried home. He let himself in and locked the door behind him. Peeking out the window, he saw that Zim had not followed.

With a sigh, the boy leaned against the door and tried to think of what to do. He bit his lip as he realized he was at the disadvantage in the situation.

At his home, Zim was examining something he had earlier obtained. It was not easy to get, and he was sure it was not safe to have purchased, but he had done his due research and it seemed this item was favored by the humans for its purpose. He spent the day researching how to use it.

Dib stared at the door before him, not wanting to knock. He glanced nervously at the gnomes, wondering if they would suddenly activate and attempt to eradicate him from the yard. They stared with those white, glassy eyes of evil. Eyes that no Earth-made gnome would possess. Eyes that..He was stalling. Turning back to the door, he raised a hand and knocked solidly.

The door opened a minute or two later.

Zim looked at the Earth boy. He stepped aside, inviting him in. Dib seemed uneasy, but stepped inside and tucked his hands into his pockets as Zim closed the door.

"Zim," he started, forgetting everything he had thought of earlier. He paused to collect his thoughts.

Zim walked into the kitchen, leaving Dib to think. He picked up his studied item and, holding it at his side, stepped back into the room with the boy. Dib was pacing in short circles in front of the window, eyes fixed on his moving feet. Zim watched him quietly.

"I came to—" Dib glanced up and stopped when he saw the alien, or, more importantly, what he held.

Zim raised the gun and thumbed the safety off with a small click.

Dib stared at him, not knowing what to do.

Zim stepped towards him slowly, steadily. He stared into the human's face, his own expression one of confusion and surety, fear and calm.

Dib, previously having been fixed on the gun, lifted his gaze to Zim's face and was startled. Their eyes locked a moment and Zim stopped, now only feet from him.

They stared at each other in silence. Dib thought that the silence was unnatural for the base. He wondered why, but realized that everything was off. There was no hum of the computers, no odd sounds from GIR (who was not anywhere in sight), no TV or radio sounds. Nothing.

Dib opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. There was nothing to be said.

Zim looked deep into the human's amber eyes, attempting to read his mind. He got only a confused jumble of fear, anger, sorrow, and contentment.

The alien pulled the trigger, and the feelings from the human ceased, glowing for just a heartbeat, then fading away into darkness. Zim felt alone.

He looked down at his enemy's body. Blood was spreading slowly across his floor from the headshot.

Zim, still looking down at the human, turned the gun on himself.

His blood, somehow thinner than the human's, stained the carpet quicker.


End file.
